Aquarium of Love
by mrs-brittany-whitlock
Summary: bella is a mermaid, edward is a vampire. they meet in a cavern, but when bella is caught and brought to an aquarium who is there to save her? its not edward, i can tell you that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello, fellow readers, this is my first ff and i would love for you guys to give me feedback! please dont feel hesitant to review or PM me. please enjoy the first chapter to my first story.**

**PROLOGUE **

I smiled as the water whirled around my face; the beautiful Sea animals swimming freely around me always calmed my senses. This time was no different. The water surrounding my body was calm in a cloud of chaos; people were getting all worked up by the fact that it was fishing season again. Every year thousands of land-dwellers attached sharp and pointy metal thingies to a thin, transparent plastic ropey thingy, causing fish and other animals to disappear.

Everybody was getting ready for the season of relaxing and saying indoors. The law in this town stated that nobody was to leave they're homes for about two months during the fishing season. I was the only person to oblige to that rule. Being out in the open water with no one to bug you was almost better than feeling the warm sun on my fin.

It was two days until fishing season begins.

"Bella! Hello? Are you there?" my dad was waving a hand in front of my face, "can you please get the coral scrubber?" my dad was cleaning up for the big day, I sighed and swam over to the other side of the reef we lived on. "Thanks Bells!" he yelled.

I picked up the small contraption- I've never used it and I really hope that I will never have to. I shook my head at it and swam back to Charlie.

"Bella, did you know that Heather is coming to the reef for fishing season? I thought that you might want to spend some time with her." My eyes widened a little bit, he never spoke about Heather. Heather was my older sister; she moved away a year ago and ever sense my dad has been depressed- she ran off with some guy from another reef. She had him wrapped around her finger like sea weed on sushi.

Even though she was my sister, I barely knew her- she was beautiful I was dull, she was the favorite, I was the other. She got whatever she wanted with a blink, me, I had to work for everything I wanted. I never spent more than twenty-four hours with her.

Things have changed sense she left.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: CAUGHT**

It's been two days sense Heather got here, and to my surprise, she brought her husband- Todd. He was gorgeous- I'll give her that, but looks isn't everything.

"So, then I was like, half dead, my arm was sliced, my fin was almost torn in two, that sea lion was vicious! We battled to the death- and obviously I won." Todd was such a show-off. I rolled my eyes and swam to my room. If his fin was almost split in two why wasn't there a scar? Well, whatever, he's just trying to impress my dad.

Once I was in my room, I shut the coral door quietly and slipped out my uncovered window. There was nobody out here, just me and the open ocean. There were some stray fish out but other than that I was alone. Ah, FINALY.

I snorted; there wasn't even any metal thingies out here yet. I swam north to the under sea caverns. I had found this place last fishing season; it was beautiful. There were reds, and greens, and purples, and blues, and oranges, every color coral imaginable. This was the only place that was safe for me to come to the surface. I swam around just mesmerized by the beauty of the coral cavern for maybe an hour or so when I heard two splashes. My eyes widened and my heart rate soared. _Was I caught? Why were there people in my cavern?_ The thoughts swimming through my brain were jumbled and confused, I darted behind a large rock embedded into the coral.

As the bubbles from they're splashes faded I made out two human forms, one seemed to be wearing almost nothing and the other seemed to be wearing short pants. Humans were crazy.

I heard laughter and squeals through the water; they seemed like they were having so much fun, I wanted to go up there and have fun to.

"EDWARD! Stop it! Ed-ed- stop-Edward!" I heard a pretty, soprano voice squeal. He was tickling her, I could tell they were in love, just the way they moved together and the way they spoke to one another. My heart longed for what they had. Suddenly a big splash echoed through the water. There was a man swimming over to my hiding spot behind the rock. Luckily he wasn't looking at me, Justas the thought ran through my mind he whipped his head around and looked directly at the rock. I gulped; I shouldn't have been here; this was what my people were trying to stop from happening.

"Edward! Where did you go? Edward?" a worried voice rang out above the surface, just before Edward was about to look behind me rock. He looked back and forth between the rock and the woman he was with, and then went back up to the surface. I took this as my chance, and bulleted out of there.

The man was gorgeous; he had bronze hair, a lean form and was extremely pale. I would even go as far as to say that he was better looking than Todd. I wanted to brag about him to Heather; but I knew that I couldn't.

I stopped abruptly; _did those two humans really just make me bolt out of MY cavern? Was I seriously scared of them? Ha! They can't breathe under water- they would drown easily within minutes without air_. I started to swim back to the cavern, then I stopped again.

_I had left for a reason,_ I thought. _But was the reason a good one?_ My other side fought back, _of course! Those were humans if you didn't notice! _I started to head back to my home, _stop what are you doing! You were there first!_ That did it, I was going back. There was absolutely no reason for me to get upset about humans, they were weak and helpless, and plus they couldn't hurt me. Oh, boy was I wrong.

When I finally got back to the cavern there was only one person; the male. I could see him looking into the water; he was sitting on a rock above the surface. I watched him intensely. After a few seconds he whipped his head to look in my general direction. He smiled and jumped into the water. My eyes widened, _was her waiting for me? Oh no! Oh no! What do I do??!! _I screamed to myself. He was treading water above me, looking through the water. Then, he dove. His face was beautiful, I sighed- which was a huge mistake. He heard it. I don't know how, but he did. His head whipped around and he swam- faster than I could have imagined –over to behind my rock. I tried to hide my tale, so I looked like just another human swimming.

I saw his hand grip the side of the rock, his head was next, he had seen me. I looked back at his face, he choked. I giggled softly but stayed where I was. He as looking at me intently. Oh, how I wished I knew what he was thinking. We stayed like that for maybe five or six minutes, he raised his eyebrow in confusion, probably as to why I didn't seem to need oxygen. I raised my eyebrow at him in response. Then I blew out air from my mouth. His eyes went wide. Apparently he didn't need oxygen either.

Soon after he pointed up, and pushed off the cavern floor, he wanted me to go up with him. I bit my lip, I really couldn't do that. What if he saw my fin? Would he tell anybody? I decided that I would go up to him and talk- he already knew that I was different; I knew he was different as well. What difference does it make? I pumped my fin twice and broke the surface. He was waiting, panting for air. I smirked, my breathing was fine.

"How do you do that?" he asked, astounded. His voice was like honey, it was delicious. I licked my lips, and ducked my head.

"Do what?" I asked quietly.

"not need air for immense periods of time? That was amazing!" he breathed, did he really want me to answer that? He dove back underwater to wet his messy hair, a large bubble of air exploded in my face, he saw my fin.

* * *

**A/N: this is my first ff so i really hope that you enjoy it! please review! it would mean a lot to me! thank yo ufor choosing my story to read :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**~Brittany aka, mrs-brittany-whitlock**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Brutal

**A/N:**

**Hello fellow readers! Thank you for choosing my story to read out of all the others you could have chosen! It means so much to me! Please feel free to review or drop me a PM! I'm always open for a nice chat! Well I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own twilight or any of Stephanie's wonderful characters! ****But I do own the plot!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_How do you do that?" he asked, astounded. His voice was like honey, it was delicious. I licked my lips, and ducked my head._

"_Do what?" I asked quietly._

"_Not need air for immense periods of time? That was amazing!" he breathed, did he really want me to answer that? He dove back underwater to wet his messy hair, a large bubble of air exploded in my face, he saw my fin._

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

A couple of seconds later his bronze messy head broke the surface. His golden eyes staring at me. I stared back, not know what to say or what to do. Seconds, minutes, hours could have passed; all we did was staring at each other, not moving not talking- nothing.

A crack behind Edward sounded, and we both whipped around, a GORGEOUS man stood at an opening by the far corner. He was beautiful; he had the same chiseled features as Edward, same pale skin, same odd golden eyes. He stood there then, "Edward? Come on! Rosalie an-" he stopped abruptly, he was looking at me with the oddest expression, I couldn't tell what it was for my life. "Uh, Edward?" he said, then looked at Edward. He just looked at him, the beautiful man's eyes widened and he let out a loud breath.

"I'm coming." Edward said finally. One last look at me and he was out of the water. The other man just looked at me with aw; he looked partly dazed, like in a fantasy world. "Come on, man. Rosalie and Alice are waiting." Edward said, and without one look back to me, then departed from my cavern. I stayed there for an immeasurable amount of time, just staring at the small hole in the wall, _where had that come from?_ I thought.

It was way past dark when I decided that I should be getting home, the water was exceptionally dark- I could barely see a thing! I made my way back, I believe I was about half way there when a unimaginable pain shot through my right side, I quickly inspected what had caused it, and to my horror, it was a hook. The metal was stuck in the flesh of my right side, and the water around me started to fade red. I tugged on it to try and get it out, but it was stuck!

Suddenly, I felt myself being hauled up closer and closer to the water's surface. The pain in my side was aching and stinging without mercy. I just held on to the invisible line and let myself be brought to the surface. The short journey to the top was terrifying; I mean what would happen to me? Would they dissect me? Would they kill me? See me as a threat? Would they put me on display? Was I destined to be in a glass or metal cage for the rest of my life? What would my father do when he heard about this? Would the evil human who was lucky enough to catch me let me go, or sell me for money? I was so terrified; I thought that my heart was going to burst! Too soon for my taste my head broke the water and the loud gasps of male humans were all I could hear. Let's just say that I'm glad we wear tops.

"Oh my holy god! I caught a mermaid! I caught a MERMAID!" was all I could hear, I was glad somebody was happy.

"Oh she's beautiful! Jeb, don't get any ideas!" said a woman, ah, a woman. She walked up to me and wiped the tears from my eyes. He was a caring and loving soul, I could tell by her eyes.

"Can you please tell them to quiet down at least a little, please?" I said quietly, I wasn't even sure she heard me, she just stood there. She had a shocked expression on her face, what was she surprised that I could talk or something? I'm not an animal- well, only half.

"Uh, y-y-y-yeah, s-sure." She stuttered, and then she turned around and yelled, "Damn you! Shut your pie holes! She's scared! The least you could do is give her some peace!" the men were wide eyed at her little outburst. They nodded and a chorus of 'yes ma'ma s' and 'sorry Trish s' she was a true miracle worker. I whispered her thanks as she helped onto the boat.

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked her while she tried to take out the hook.

"Hell no! Are you kiddin! Why would we do that?" she asked, looking at me like I had three heads. I just stared at her, why would she want to keep me; I thought that she was on my side.

"Well, t-t-then what are you g-g-going to do to me?" I asked, a little scared of what she would say. She looked up from the hook that was still embedded into my side.

"Well, what do you think? We're selling you to an aquarium."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey all! Thank you for reading my story- sorry about the long wait! **

**Hasn't it just been so beautiful today? Oh, my gosh! I think it was about time all this snow melts and leaves of a while! (If you live in somewhere hot and warm all the time, I envy you a LOT!) **

**Thanks again for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to review! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Brittany aka, mrs-brittany-whitlock**


	3. Chapter 3: LETS GO!

_**A/N:**_

**Hi! Thank you for waiting so patiently! I really do appreciate it! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, i didnt mean for it to be so short! **

**Please ENJOY! **

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Are you going to let me go?" I asked her while she tried to take out the hook._

"_Hell no! Are you kiddin! Why would we do that?" she asked, looking at me like I had three heads. I just stared at her, why would she want to keep me; I thought that she was on my side._

"_Well, t-t-then what are you g-g-going to do to me?" I asked, a little scared of what she would say. She looked up from the hook that was still embedded into my side._

"_Well, what do you think? We're selling you to an aquarium."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

**BPOV**

"w-what?!" I stammered. I can't believe that they would do this. Then an idea popped into my head. "You know, if you catch a mermaid and let her go, she… or he can grant you all one wish." I tried; I was never a good liar.

"Mmmmhhhmmm… yea, like we'll believe that shit. I don't think so. Plus, we don't want no wish, we want money." Said a pot-bellied man from behind me. I gulped, _great._

He had an evil grin on his face. My eyes widened in fear. Then, I felt a searing pain in my upper fin. I looked down to find that his hand had ripped out the hook. I saw oozing silver liquid from a deep gash, I yelped in pain. My eyes shot up to his face, and I slapped him. I don't know what the hell possessed me to slap him, but I think I hurt myself more that I hurt him. He seemed mad.

"You want trouble, huh? I'll give you trouble!" he yelled, me moved to slap me, but the woman who had helped me before ran in front of me. "No!, Bob, do you think that the aquarium will want a _damaged_ artifact?" and I thought that she was genuine. _Nice._

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"INTRODUCING, THE FIRST LIVING ARTIFACT TO PROVE… MERMAIDS!" this was my cue, I spiraled up from the center of the –fake, by the way- coral reef, my hair flowing around my face, my fin working its scales off, and leapt out of the water. This is the second time I've done this today, on opening day. The gasps and giggles, and shouts were reassuring. I was glad that I was doing my job right, but I was depressed nonetheless.

After my first day, I was exhausted! I mean, swimming up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down is very tiresome, and to think that I have to do that all over again tomorrow… oh, my gosh. I can't even think about it! There was this one group of people, though that I couldn't get out of my head. Maybe that was because, Edward was in that group.

**EPOV**

"Eddie! Pleeeeeeeease! I want to go see the mermaid! I bet she's fake! We'll be able to tell though!" Tanya whined, she was leaning against my chest, looking into my eyes. Part of my was disgusted by it, and another part of me wanted to pull her closer and kiss her pink lips over and over again. But I was full against going to see the mermaid, for I was well-aware of whom that mermaid was.

"Yea, please _Eddie._ I want to go, too!" mocked my brother, Jasper. I shot him a look, he stopped immediately. "What, I want to see the mermaid exhibit! Don't you want to know if she's real or not? Don't you want to know if vampires and werewolves aren't the only mythical creatures living?" he asked, "I do, and whether you and Tanya are going or not, _I_ am." He walked off. I glared at his back until he disappeared behind his bedroom door.

"Tanya go get Alice and… Jacob, ask if they want to… come." I said, hating the taste of the mutt's name in my mouth. I don't know what possessed Alice to get involved with a werewolf, I don't know what possessed Alice to leave Jasper for a werewolf, but she's still my sister, and we are still part of a family. "Oh, and Emmet and Rosalie, I'm sure they want to come to." I said, unenthusiastically.

"LETS GO!!!!" squealed Tanya, as she ran off to find the rest of my family.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**YES, Alice and Jacob are a couple. If you don't like it… sorry, you'll just have to deal. But, how do you like the story? I'm sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter, but I wrote the majority of this before school this morning and I just don't know where else to go in this chapter. Please review! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Brittany aka, mrs-brittany-whitlock**


End file.
